


Look

by chasingheaven



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ... and there was only one bed, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Oblivious My Unit | Byleth, Pining, Pining Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), i always wondered what the traveling was like to and from battles, love that those are tags already, no beta we die like Glenn, so this what i came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingheaven/pseuds/chasingheaven
Summary: The Blue Lions embark on a trip for an auxiliary battle, as per usual, but this time Dimitri forgets a crucial piece of equipment: his tent and bed. The solution? Share a bed with the Professor.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 69





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little fic i wanted to write with the god tier "and there was only one bed" trope!! i feel like the marches to and from battles would be fun for the students, since they probably get to talk and hang out with each other. then i thought about sleeping arrangements and boom this happened. i haven't written too much of the fe3h characters before, so i hope that i've made them as in character as possible. i hope you enjoy!!

“This weekend we’re going to the Kingdom for an auxiliary battle, in Fraldarius territory,” Byleth announced, pointing to a map of Fódlan. “It’s a few days’ travel away from the monastery, so be prepared, pack only what you need, et cetera. You guys know the drill.”

Sylvain audibly sighed, lifting his head from where it rested on his arms on his desk. “Do we have to travel that far? Couldn’t we just take an aux battle on the outskirts of Garreg Mach like we’ve done before?”

“We chose that last time, and this time there are bandits elsewhere.” Byleth lowered her pointer and swung it towards Sylvain. “I better not hear you complaining.

“Besides, I hope we’ve all become friends now. The time spent marching always passes by quickly,” Byleth said, narrowing her eyes. “We’ll have fun.”

Sylvain visibly brightened. “A chance to annoy Ingrid… okay, I’m down.”

“Of course you would be,” Felix scoffed.

“This is for _business_ , everyone,” Byleth said pointedly. “Have fun, but within reason.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

* * *

Once Sunday rolled around, Byleth headed to the Blue Lions classroom, where the rest of the students were busy chatting.

Dimitri caught her eye, and, with a smile, walked over to her. “Byleth! You’ve arrived!” 

“I’m ready to leave whenever you are.” Byleth jostled her bag. “I have everything we need for the trip. No more forgetting extra arrows.”

“SORRY!” Byleth heard Ashe yell from inside the classroom.

“Splendid! We’re ready to start our journey as well,” Dimitri said. He then turned and, with a commanding tone she didn’t hear too often out of battle, announced, “Lions! It’s time to leave.”

She got a tiny bit of chills.

* * *

Traveling for battles wasn’t the most exciting thing the students could do, but in a way, it was a kind of relaxing break from their studies. They weren’t poring over books, and they weren’t actively participating in battle, but simply walking alongside their friends, anticipation coursing through their veins over what’s to come.

Of course, everyone had all been to battle before, but Byleth figured that her students hadn’t ever really gotten over the pre-battle nerves. Except maybe Felix. The swordsman was currently trailing behind Sylvain, who was conversing animatedly with Ingrid and Mercedes.

Byleth chuckled to herself. Seeing Sylvain with Ingrid was expected, but Mercedes with Sylvain was a little less so. She knew Mercie had a fondness for him and truly cared about him as a friend, despite his constant attempts at flirtation with her.

Looking to her right, Dedue and Ashe were walking side by side. Probably talking about various types of flowers, no doubt. To her left, just behind Felix, was Annette, who was just about to run up to tap him on the shoulder.

And Byleth, to her unexpected excitement, was next to Dimitri.

“From the information Seteth gave me, these are just some bandits from the Kingdom we need to take care of,” Dimitri was explaining to her as Byleth surveyed her surroundings. “According to him, they usually wield swords, and a few have bows, so we must prepare for that.”

She nodded. “Shouldn’t be anything we can’t handle. We’re all pretty experienced by now to know what we can and can’t handle. Plus, anything goes wrong, we got quite a few of us who know faith magic.” She looked at her hands, staring intensely at them as if willing for some magic to pour out. “I’m even trying to learn some myself, but uh… not going great at the moment.”

“I’m certain you’ll be able to learn with a bit more practice!” Dimitri reassured her. “I’m not too great with magic myself, but I can always ask Mercedes to assist you if need be.”

“That’s fine.” Byleth shook her head. “I’m sure I can manage on my own.”

Dimitri gave her a small smile, and Byleth felt an unusual leap in her chest. “Anything to help you.”

Suddenly, Byleth became more aware than ever of how close he was walking to her, and how she felt his gloved hand brush against hers as they walked every so often. Every time he talked to her, she felt like his blue eyes pierced into her soul.

 _Maybe I’m feeling ill_ , she thought. _I’ll have to go to the infirmary soon. Interesting that this only happens while I’m with Dimitri, though_. Pushing these thoughts away, she stared up at the sky. “It’s getting dark. We should make camp.”

Dimitri followed her gaze upwards and nodded. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled, “Everyone! It’s time to set up camp!”

Little did she know how much those words would curse her in the near future.

* * *

“I cannot believe this… I swore I had brought it with me!” Dimitri knelt on the ground, rifling through his bag. Mercedes and Annette were hovering over him, looking worried, and Byleth jogged over to where they were grouped.

“What happened?”

Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. “I… seem to have forgotten my tent. And sleeping mat.”

“This isn’t the first time this has happened,” Mercedes whispered to Byleth. “Poor man doesn’t sleep enough to care about what he brings to sleep with.”

Dimitri stood with yet another sigh. “I would join the men of the Lions in their tent, but even with three, the tents get crowded. Sylvain, Felix, Ashe, and Dedue all in one tent is far too cramped without adding me.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And I wouldn’t want to intrude on you two with Ingrid."

“I’m the only one who sleeps in my tent. You could sleep there.”

Byleth wasn’t the only one who couldn’t believe the words that left her mouth. Annette raised her hands to cover her own, and Mercedes’ face immediately took on a knowing expression that Byleth couldn’t say she was fond of.

“You and Dimitri in the same tent? Isn’t that forbidden?” Annette exclaimed, eyes huge.

“Well, not particularly,” Dimitri answered, a tinge of anxiety entering his voice. “Professors usually have their own tents when marching, but it’s not unheard of to occasionally let someone else sleep in them should the need arise. That’s what they are for.” He glanced over at Byleth. “Are you certain you’re okay with that? I would not want to intrude.”

“It’s perfectly fine.” Byleth replied, a twinge in her stomach not going unnoticed. “I’m okay with it.”

Dimitri smiled apologetically at her, and raised a finger to absentmindedly scratch at his cheek. “As long as you are, then I promise not to be a bother.”

Byleth scoffed. “You won’t be, don’t worry.” With that, she started towards her tent, acutely aware of Dimitri following her. She quickly locked eyes with Sylvain and Ingrid, who were about to enter their respective tents. They exchanged glances that she couldn’t make sense of, but Byleth shrugged it off and lifted the flaps open to her tent to allow Dimitri in.

It was then that they were met with their second problem.

Dimitri and Byleth stared at the single sleeping mat and blanket lying on the ground. Byleth chose to speak first, hoping to alleviate the tension.

“You said you forgot your mat too, didn’t you?”

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I did not think about what would come next, apparently.”

“It’s fine. It’s, um, not very big, but I can sleep on one edge and you can sleep on the other,” Byleth said hastily, fearing he might leave. 

“Are you certain? I do not mind sleeping on the ground if you are uncomfortable.”

“Goddess, yes, I wouldn’t make you do that,” Byleth said, turning her head to look at him. “It’s okay. Just stay over there while I undress.”

At that, red blossomed across his face. “Ah, y-yes… I must as well. I will give you your privacy.” He hurried to a corner of the tent and knelt down, and she saw his arms reach up to undo his shirt.

_He’s quite… handsome…_

_Stop thinking like that!_ A sudden scolding from Sothis jolted her mind away from thoughts of Dimitri that were, admittedly, entering unknown territory. _He only needs a place to sleep, nothing more!_ _Although I cannot believe you haven’t noticed how he looks at you like a little lovesick puppy…_

Byleth raised an eyebrow. _You must be joking._

 _Hmph! I don’t think you’ll be able to disguise your gaze so well soon. I’ll leave you to it._ With that, there was silence inside Byleth’s head. 

She knelt down in a separate corner to undress as well. Normally, Byleth would fully undress to put on sleepwear, but she felt slightly uncomfortable doing that with this very obviously shy, embarrassed boy in here, so she simply stripped down to her undershirt and shorts. She turned back around to see if Dimitri had finished, and her heart flew into her mouth at the sight of him.

Dimitri was now also only wearing a black sleeveless undershirt, shorts, and socks, and his hair had been delightfully ruffled by pulling his shirt off, Byleth assumed. Trying not to stare, she motioned to the mat. “Go ahead.”

“Th-thank you,” he muttered, and situated himself at the edge of the not-so-big mat. Byleth in turn laid down on the other side, and pulled the blanket over them. Her mat was not big at all, and she was extremely aware of how close his arm was to hers. It was at that moment a shiver decided to ripple through her, and she curled the top of the blanket into her palm in a fist.

“Are you cold?” Dimitri’s whisper came through in the dark, and Byleth tensed.

“Um… well, yes… I’m not so used to the coldness of Faerghus. This singular blanket I brought wasn’t a very good idea, either.”

She heard him chuckle softly, and she felt warmth rise to her cheeks. “You know, we citizens of Faerghus are often called human fires because of our innate warmth due to our cold environment. I hope that some of that warmth can become of use here.”

Byleth hesitated for a moment, and then murmured, “You can come closer, then.”

She felt Dimitri stiffen beside her. A rustling, and then as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make him out lying on his side, his arm propping him up. _His_ muscular _arm_ , Byleth thought, and she mentally slapped herself.

“Are you certain, Professor? I would not want to make you uncomfortable.” Dimitri’s eyes shone in the dark, and Byleth’s resolve hardened.

“You’re a human fire. What better use could that be than for right now?”

He hesitated, then scooted closer, her arm now resting against his chest.

Byleth could feel how close his face was to her, and she figured that his natural warmth was not causing the heat radiating from his face.

“I’m still cold. You can move a little closer.”

“Only if you’re certain.”

“I’ve never been more certain.”

She felt his arm slowly come to rest across her stomach, and she could hardly prevent her breath from quickening. She noticed that his arm was shaking slightly, and she delicately placed her hand on his forearm to help soften his trembling.

“I’m still cold. I’m going to move closer,” Byleth whispered.

His hand gripped her forearm a little more tightly.

“It’s okay. I trust you, Dimitri.” Byleth turned so she was laying on her side, face nearly buried in his chest. She felt his head bend down until his nose and mouth were nestled in her hair.

“Look at me now.”

Dimitri lifted his head to gaze down at her, and again, Byleth could feel those blue eyes pierce directly into her heart. She trusted him wholly, innately, and felt as if nothing could hurt her when she was by his side. She could only hope he felt the same.

Byleth raised her hand to cradle his cheek, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He blushed furiously, and she couldn’t help but let out a tiny laugh. Dimitri returned her laugh with one of his own.

“I apologize for being so nervous, Professor… sometimes I am simply mesmerized by you.” He pulled her closer and once again bent his head, only this time he placed a kiss on top of her head. Byleth pushed her face into his chest, taking comfort in his warmth.

The Faerghus cold didn’t matter after that.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated lots :'^) thank you for reading!


End file.
